puzzlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzles Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. General Article Guide * Article title must follow the subject's proper name, e.g. "Hashi" instead of "Bridges". * Titles must also be singular instead of plural, e.g. "Word Search" instead of "Word Searches". * Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. * The first sentence should be about the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in the proper title. * Please write in the third person. * Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For Puzzles Recent discussions point out that the puzzle articles, the highlights of this Wiki, should be divided into: #A descriptive introduction about the puzzle in general. #The nature'' (particularly rules) of the puzzle, divided into subsections on the aspects that distinguish it from other puzzles. #Development or '''history, describing different versions of the puzzle, and a list of people or groups involved in creating it. #Alternative variations or types of the puzzle. #Appearances in popular culture, describing notable uses of the puzzle in films, games etc. #'External links' to noteworthy sites, including other wikis or official sites, as well as any other links that may be relevant. Wikipedia is of debatable suitability, but generally should not be included in external links. For Techniques Techniques for solving puzzles should not be present in the article, but on a separate subpage of the article. The tone can be slightly less formal on techniques pages, but should still be consistent and as neutral as possible. Methods should be described concisely and clearly, and illustrated with diagrams where appropriate. All techniques pages should start with this sentence: This page lists useful techniques for solving Link to parent article. If a technique has a universally-established name, it should be labelled as such. Order of list entires The general rule is alphabetical order, although things like techniques should proceed from simple techniques to advanced ones. When adding a Quote It's encouraged to have a suitable quote (use Template:Q) at the start of an article, but only if it is relevant. If you can only find tenuously-related quotes, it's better not to have one at all. Another criterion is not to use a lengthy quote. If you have a long quote, it will probably be more suitable in another section of the article. If in doubt, leave it out. Spelling Many wikis have been known to suffer edit wars over the differences between UK and US spellings. We have no intention on sparking a conflict over something this petty, so whichever spelling the original editor used, leave it as it is. Point of view On most wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). This is one of those wikis. Categorisation Every article must be categorised appropriately. The category structure on this wiki isn't particularly convoluted, so you shouldn't have too much trouble working out the relevant categories, especially if you have link suggest turned on in the Editing tab of your (which is strongly recommended, by the way). A list of categories can be found . When making a template Be sure to add an explanation of what purpose it serves, so that the other users of the wiki do not have to guess. This goes double for admins, since if they see no purpose or even possible future potential use for the template, it is likely to be deleted. The explanation can be written as part of the template (between a and ) or in the discussion page. Talk Templates You may have seen a number of users on the forum or on talk pages with their words appearing in speech bubbles. If you want to create one of these, refer to the . If you're particularly creative, please remain within the guidelines for talk bubbles. Working with Media Files :For the policy on media files, see Puzzles Wiki:Media Adding Images The general practice is to start image placement on the right side by adding "right" in the image coding – " ". The next image would then be placed on the left – " '", forming a sort of zigzag. Images without white/transparent backgrounds should be thumbnailed by adding "thumb" in the image coding like so: " '". A caption should be added to thumbnailed images, generally a short description of what the image shows, by writing the caption at the end of the code as in " '". Image galleries should be created when the number of images in a section begins to clutter the layout. Image galleries should also have captions to describe each of the images it contains. To create a gallery, use the coding below; "perrow" enables one to set how many images on a row, the default and style recommends 4. Image:Wiki.png|Caption here Image:Wiki.png|Caption here Image:Wiki.png|Caption here On Music and Sound I'll be impressed if this wiki ever needs any, to be honest. If you ''do find a suitable file and want to add it, [[User talk:Sorceror Nobody|'''let me know]]. Embedding Video When embedding videos from video hosting websites such as YouTube, it is encouraged to place them in boxes, with a caption. Video alignment follows viewer discretion and suitability. The coding below is an example, with those in double brackets being which parameters editors can customize. ((Caption title)) ((11-character YouTube Link) Manual of Style